The Fifth Element
by sarahblue23
Summary: As they seek to take over the WWE, Evolution wants to add a fifth member. Rated M for future chapters.Please be kind. Its my first story and I am new to writing.
1. Background

The Fifth Element

WWE fanfiction

**Includes**: Triple H, Dave Batista, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, John Cena, Trish, Maria, Lita, Christy Hemme, and others as the story progresses

**Plays with timeline. **

_Evolution LockerRoom:_

"I think he has potential. He stands up to JBL and anyone else in his way. Plus, he'd add a bit of street credit to Evolution." Triple H commented while the four members of Evolution were crowded around the TV in their usual Thursday night ritual of watching Smackdown. They maintained their status on top by suppressing everyone on RAW and now that Batista was asked to move to Smackdown, Evolution was on their way to dominating all of the WWE.

"He's a strong guy. He doesn't let anyone hold him back. When we were in OVW, I got to know him pretty well." Randy was happy to see Triple H warming to John Cena as a possible 5th member of Evolution, to keep Batista company if he decided to go to Smackdown. Even if he backed out, Triple H saw an excellent opportunity to extend his power over the WWE.

As the credits faded back, the four members discussed the possibility of Cena joining Evolution. Randy was excited that his best friend might be joining him. Not that he didn't like hanging out with the guys, but he was the youngest of the group by about 10 years. Having his best friend from OVW would be awesome. He and John had bonded during their time there and remained friends even though they weren't on the same show.

"Do you think he's a good fit? He's a thug. Evolution represents style and class." Ric wasn't too keen on the idea of another member of Evolution, especially another young member. He sometimes felt that Triple H was phasing him out and bringing in young talent to do his bidding. "I don't think he'll even wear a suit. I don't like it. I think we should stick with us four and use Batista to control Smackdown."

"What if I decide that I don't want to go to Smackdown. I still have plenty of time to decide. Besides, even if I do go, I probably would need some help to start dominating." Batista and Ric had been fighting over Batista's possible move to Smackdown.

As they had been discussing the possible addition of Cena to Evolution, Smackdown had faded out and Dr. Phil appeared. When he noticed this, Randy decided to head back to his room and take Dave with him to diffuse the tension between Ric and Dave. "Come on, Dave, its 10 on a Thursday, we can either go out and have fun or we can each go back to our rooms. Its not like there aren't beautiful women at either place."

Dave appreciated Randy's help and the two walked out into the hall, leaving Triple H and Ric to their own suite. "Thanks man, Ric is really getting on my nerves with this whole Smackdown thing. I think he thinks that I am a threat to him because I am the enforcer."

Randy shrugged, not wanting to get involved in the usual tension between the two. From the beginning the two hadn't gotten along, yet they made peace for the sake of Evolution. All he cared about was getting back to the warm body that promised she'd be waiting when he got back.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Triple H and Ric

The Fifth Element

**Chapter 2**

As Randy and Dave were walking back to their room, Triple H looked at Ric, "What's the deal man? Why are you giving Batista a hard time? You and I both want him to go to Smackdown to help us continue domination, but I think bugging him all the time isn't the right way to persuade him. He'll come around to the idea, especially if we get Cena to give us a hand and join Evolution."

"I guess I overstepped my bounds a bit, but come on… Dave's not that smart. He needs a good push in the right direction."

"Leave it alone Ric, we'll persuade him. Besides, maybe we can entice Dave with a little help from Torrie Wilson. Dave likes blondes."

"I don't know, man, he and Torrie are really happy right now. They both have tough, intense exteriors, but when they are around each other, they seem to relax."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure it happens. After all, I _am_ the Cerebral Assassin."

Ric smiled as he thought about how Triple H had persuaded people to do his bidding and conform to his opinion. He was a pretty convincing guy. After discussing Dave, Torrie, and Trish, Ric felt like some female company of his own.

"H, I'm gonna head to a bar and grab a few ladies to take up to my suite. Wanna join me?"

"Nah, man. I'm beat. All the traveling and even more trouble with Stephanie has me worn out, but don't let that stop you. You should go out and have fun."

"I'm not gonna stay in on your account. I'm the Dirtiest Player in the Game and there is more than one reason for that. See ya tomorrow, man."

Ric left the room and Triple H felt heavily back on the bed. He sighed noisily and thought about the possibilities. If John Cena and Batista could work together, Evolution could control all aspects of the WWE. He would have the power to make the decisions, especially if he could figure out how to repair his relationship with Stephanie. She had accused him of cheating, which while that wasn't true this time, had been true in the past and she knew it. It was just part of life on the road. She wasn't there all the time, with her duties to Vince and the business, and he got lonely. With all the willing women waiting around after matches or throwing themselves at him at the club, remaining faithful to Stephanie had been a war, and he had lost several battles. Getting up slowly, H decided to hit the sack. If he was going to keep the relationship with Stephanie together, then the best thing for him to do right now was go to bed.

xoxoxox

Meanwhile, Ric was living it up at the club. He had called ahead and the bouncer happened to be a huge fan. Ric was escorted right up to the V.I.P. section and the bouncer for that section allowed in only the most beautiful women. Before he knew it, he looked like Hugh Hefner, women draped all over him, whispering dirty ideas in his ears, guiding his hand into dark places, and using their teeth in new and inventive ways. Ric forgot all about feeling put out by the direction that Evolution was heading and that Triple H might be trying to phase him out. He was living in up. After hours of drinking, dancing, and engaging in what can only be described as questionable behavior, Ric headed back to the hotel with four girls to continue the party in his suite.


End file.
